1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ultrasonic device as well as a probe, an electronic apparatus, an ultrasonic imaging apparatus, and the like using the same.
2. Related Art
As disclosed in JP-A-2008-110060, thin-film ultrasonic transducer elements such as, for example, cMUTs (capacitive ultrasonic transducer elements) are commonly known. In JP-A-2008-110060, a cMUT is formed on a flexible sheet. Accordingly, when compared with the case where a cMUT is formed on a substrate having high stiffness, propagation of vibration is attenuated. Thus, crosstalk is suppressed, and therefore an improvement in axial resolution can be expected.
When a plurality of vibration films vibrate simultaneously, the vibration of each vibration film propagates to an adjacent vibration film through, for example, an acoustic matching layer. In this manner, so-called crosstalk occurs, and each vibration film is subjected to reverberant vibration of an adjacent vibration film. The reverberant vibration affects image formation and, for example, may add a pseudo image to an original image.